Various diseases result in destruction of rods and cones, essential elements of the retina converting light into signals to be transmitted to the brain. Loss of photoreceptor function contributes to blindness that may not be mitigated with conventional surgical methods. Retinal implants have been recently developed to replace damaged rods and cones and to provide electrical stimulation to ganglion cells. Ganglion cells translate electrical stimulation to electrochemical messages to be transmitted to specific regions of the thalamus and ultimately the visual cortex through the optic nerve.
Diverse techniques of translating optical information to electrical stimulation to the retina include capturing incoming light by a camera and transmitting it through a laser, wireless means, and the like to an implant device on the surface of the retina, within the layers of the retina, and the like. The device may then translate the optical information to an electrical signal and deliver it to the retina.
Because of constraints such as preserving intra-ocular temperature, power supply limitations, and the like, retinal implants may be limited in a resolution of the electrical signals they can provide to the retina.
Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.